Rencontre
by Mokya
Summary: Hibari rencontre un chat abandonné pendant un tour de surveillance dans les rues de Namimori. Malheureusement pour lui ce chat va lui attirer bien des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyoya

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Rencontre

Tout avait commencé à cause de ce chat. Hibari l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle sombre pendant qu'il faisait son tour de garde dans les rues de Namimori. Il existe beaucoup d'adjectifs pour décrire Hibari : Violent, sadique, intelligent, ordonné, solitaire mais malgré tout, même lui ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser mourir un petit chaton abandonné dans la rue. Car si Hibari est froid et distant il n'est pas pour autant sans cœur.

Après tout il veille sur la ville de Namimori qu'il pleuve, vente, neige, ou grêle. Tous les jours de l'année sans exception, même avec 40°C de fièvre il est toujours là, à protéger sa ville, ses habitants et ses « amis ».

Alors ce jour-là, devant ce chaton, il n'avait pu se résoudre et l'avait finalement emmené avec lui. Oui, Hibari la terreur du collège de Namimori avait à partir de ce jour « adopté » ce chaton. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait Hibird était devenu un vrai papa poule. Hibari s'était étonné quand pour la première fois il avait vu Hibird becquer un autre chat pour protéger Naito lors de leur première tournée d'inspection ensemble.

C'est ce soir-là qu'il avait choisi son nom, Naito voulant dire nuit en japonais et ça correspondait parfaitement avec son pelage d'un noir sombre. Hibird et Naito avaient apparemment aimé l'idée.

Cependant aujourd'hui Hibari avait un problème, Hibird venait de l'alerter que Naito s'est faufilé dans son collège et il est bien entendu strictement interdit d'y emmener des animaux. Hibird ne comptant pas vraiment, c'est un oiseau, on ne peut interdire aux oiseaux de voler au-dessus du collège de Namimori, quoique Hibari étant Hibari, il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen s'il l'avait voulu.

Et justement Hibari est le chef du conseil de discipline du collège de Namimori, il doit donc montrer l'exemple. Alors si on apprend qu'un chat se promène tranquillement dans son collège sa réputation et son honneur vont en prendre un coup. Hors jamais Hibari ne le permettrait, il partît donc en quête pour retrouver Naito avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive.

Malheureusement, à peine eut-il prît sa décision que la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner résonne. Il peste, le sort doit être contre lui, maintenant des troupeaux d'herbivores vont se précipiter dans les couloirs. La probabilité que personne ne découvre Naito diminue surtout que son abruti -mais mignon- petit chat n'est pas du tout craintif.

Hibari parcours les couloirs, les bureaux, les toilettes, la bibliothèque, la cantine pendant que Hibird va faire un tour du côté des terrains d'athlétisme, de baseball, dans la salle de box, dans la cour et sur le toit.

Une deuxième sonnerie qui note la fin de la pause déjeuner retentît et toujours aucune trace de Naito. Ni Hibari, ni Hibird n'ont pu lui mettre la main dessus et si un herbivore l'avait trouvé Kusakabe l'aurait déjà alerté pour manquement au règlement.

Hibari commence à gentiment perdre patience, devoir courir après un animal l'énerve. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas avoir d'animaux, ça attire systématiquement des problèmes. Hibird ne comptant pas encore une fois. Son oiseau est intelligent, gracieux, doux, mignon, il l'informe de tout acte contraire aux règles et l'aide à garder la paix dans sa ville.

Il passe devant la classe de l'herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi et remarque que le fauteur de troubles n°1 n'est encore pas à sa place. Gokudera Hayato, cet herbivore, il ne sait combien de fois il va devoir le mordre à mort pour qu'il respecte les règles. Comme à chaque fois après la pause déjeuner il doit être en train de fumer sur le toit de l'école. Bien, Hibari va avoir une très bonne raison pour le mordre à mort et pouvoir se défouler en passant.

Les tonfas déjà sortis, il se dirige d'un pas décidé sur la route menant au toit. Après avoir passé les couloirs, vérifiant par la même occasion que tous les autres élèves soient dans leurs salles de classe respectives il monte les escaliers menant à son but.

D'une main il ouvre la porte, l'odeur du tabac agresse ses narines, il avait raison. Gokudera Hayato se trouve dos à lui, vraisemblablement en train de fumer.

- Herbivore, il est interdit de fumer au sein du collège de Namimori et tu devrais déjà être en classe, je vais te mordre à mort. Menace-t-il.

Tranquillement Gokudera finit sa cigarette et se retourne pas surpris pour un sous de voir en face de lui Hibari, les tonfas déjà sortis. Par contre il jubile en voyant durant quelques secondes ces yeux s'ouvrir d'étonnement face à la petite boule de poils endormis dans ses bras.

Hayato est intelligent alors il comprend immédiatement que ce chaton ne lui est pas inconnu. Sinon il n'aurait pas eu cet air surpris et lui aurait aussitôt sorti une phrase dans le genre « Herbivore, les animaux sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école, je vais définitivement te mordre à mort. ». Alors Gokudera sourit, un petit sourire narquois qui fait savoir à son homologue que son bref trouble l'a trompé.

De son côté Hibari fulmine intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit ainsi déconcerté, grossière erreur, il corrigerait cette faiblesse plus tard. Mais surtout pourquoi ce stupide chat s'était retrouvé dans les bras de cet herbivore. Surtout cet herbivore, si un autre l'avait trouvé il aurait eu peur et le lui aurait rendu illico presto mais pas Hayato Gokudera, il était sûr que ça allait se retourner contre lui.

Et la situation continue à empirer quand Hibird arrive et commence à chanter « Naito ! Naito ! Naito ! On a retrouvé Naito ! » en tournant autour de la tête de son maître. Et pour la première fois depuis que Hibari connaît son petit oiseau, il a envie de le tuer. Qui a dit que cet oiseau était intelligent ?!

Quand à Gokudera, il s'amuse comme un petit fou et grâce aux dires du petit oiseau toutes les informations manquantes viennent de s'assembler dans son esprit.

- Alors comme ça on emmène son chat en cours. Mais ne serais-ce pas un manquement au règlement de l'école ?

- …

- Je me demande ce que les autres vont penser s'ils apprennent que le chef du conseil de discipline enfreint les règles qu'il fait lui-même respecter et pas de la plus douce des manières. **/**Gokudera ne peut empêcher un petit gloussement amusé de sortir d'entre ses lèvres.**/**

- Herbivore.

Les deux élèves se toisent pendant quelques minutes. L'un amusé de la situation et qui compte bien en profiter. L'autre agacé, qui cherche une solution avec laquelle sa fierté n'aura pas à en pâtir.

- Enfin bon, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un compromis, non ?

- … **/**Hibari n'a pas vraiment l'esprit tranquille, avec cet herbivore on sait jamais ce qui va sortir.**/**

- Si tu te retiens de mordre à mort le juudaime et moi-même pendant 24H, en échange j'oublie l'affaire du chat.

Hibari se méfie, il avait pensé que cet herbivore n'avait pas peur de se faire mordre à mort. Il doit sûrement préparer quelque chose. Mais d'un autre côté sa fierté ne subira aucun dommage apparent.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion il hoche la tête positivement et range ses tonfas. Un air satisfait apparaît sur le visage de son interlocuteur et il regrette déjà sa décision.

Gokudera s'avance et tend le chaton toujours endormi à Hibari. Son propriétaire l'attrape quand il sent cet herbivore le tirer vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Juste un chaste baiser. La première chose qu'il a envie de faire est de sortir ses tonfas mais il se souvînt juste à temps qu'il a donné sa parole de ne pas le faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Hayato se recule comme si ce qu'il vient de faire est naturel, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça fait quelque temps déjà que j'ai envie de faire ça.

Et sur ces belles paroles il s'en va, laissant un Hibari passablement frustré de ne pas avoir pu le mordre à mort.

Alors comme ça cet herbivore voulait l'embrasser depuis longtemps ? **Intéressant.** Néanmoins il le mordrait quand même à mort demain et improviserait pour la suite.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ma première fanfiction portant sur ce couple. Je me suis toujours imaginé que Hibari avait un faible pour les chats alors je voulais l'introduire dans cet écrit et en fin de compte le rôle de Naito est devenu assez important. ^ ^

Je vous remercie tous d'être parvenu jusqu'ici car ça signifie que vous avez lu "Rencontre" , après réflexion je vais faire de ce one-shot une fanfiction à chapitres. Je commencerais à poster les autres chapitres d'ici deux-trois semaines. Pour le moment cette fanfiction devrait comporter 3/4 chapitres comprenant environ 1500 mots chacun.

Passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit.

Mokya.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Bonjour hanahime,

Je suis contente que "Rencontre" te plaise. Je te remercie d'avoir lu et commenté ma fanfiction. =)

Au plaisir,

Mokya.

26/07/2013


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de "Rencontre", j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Réponse aux reviews :

halowii'n :

Merci. J'afficherais sur mon profil les dates de sortie des prochains chapitres.

Quelqu'un 8D :

Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup ce couple. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de 1859 ou 5918 prés défini, seule la suite le dira =)

Daaku :

Le fait qu'il l'embrasse dès le premier est juste la conséquence de l'acheminement de ses pensées pendant le chapitre 2 et 3. Et non je te rassure (?), je n'irais pas plus loin que de simple baiser ou alors se sera seulement des sous-entendus.

Kyoya Hibari du 59 :

Moi aussi j'aime particulièrement ce côté de la personnalité de Kyoya. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant :)

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le premier chapitre. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

En se levant ce matin Hayato ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'il passerait une aussi bonne journée surtout vue comment elle avait démarré.

Tout avait commencé normalement, à 5h55 son réveil avait sonné et comme tous les matins il se fît jeter contre le mur. Le jeune endormi ne se leva pas pour autant tout de suite, il dut attendre deux à trois minutes pour que son cerveau veuille bien connecter assez de neurones pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux, puis encore quelques une pour doucement commencer à émerger.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se leva toujours à moitié conscient, se dirigea par pur mécanisme vers la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route. Un rapide coup d'œil au réfrigérateur lui indiqua qu'il aurait besoin d'aller faire les courses, information qui pour le moment parti se réfugier dans un coin de son cerveau. Une de ses mains alla ouvrir le congélateur et en sortit une pizza qu'il mit à décongeler au micro-ondes pendant une demi-heure.

Il abandonna sa cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche le réveillera sûrement un peu mieux. Passant devant sa chambre il en profita pour attraper quelques affaires propres, notant au passage qu'il aurait rapidement besoin de faire une ou deux machines s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver en pénurie de vêtements. Information qui alla retrouver sa compère de tout à l'heure.

Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche froide qui lui gela le peu de neurones qui avaient pu émerger depuis son « réveil ». Une fois sorti de sous les jets glacés, les informations que son cerveau avait notées lui apparurent soudain, il les notifia sur un petit post-it pour ne pas les oublier. Après cette bonne action et ses habits enfilés son estomac et ses neurones survivants le rappelèrent à l'ordre : Pizza + Café.

D'un pas lent, conséquence d'un cerveau toujours pas en état de marche complet, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, une bonne odeur de café et de pizza mélangé emplît ses narines. Le bruit caractéristique du micro-onde se fît entendre, pizza décongelée, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre dix minutes au four pour qu'elle devienne croustillante. S'en suivi une bataille pour ne pas se brûler pendant la méticuleuse tâche qu'est le changement d'appareil électronique, bataille qui fût réussi non sans mal. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la cafetière, et misère le café avait encore besoin de temps, une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se faire déguster.

Un soupir de résignation plus tard il fût pris d'une révélation : Il n'avait pas encore fumé. Il lui fallait une cigarette, là, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement. Bien sûr la première cigarette est meilleure après un bon café chaud mais ce n'était pas non plus si mal de la fumer à moitié conscient devant la télé. Après cette bonne résolution il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher le Saint-Gall, une fois dans celle-ci aucune trace apparente de son paquet, l'angoisse le gagna, c'était impossible qu'il n'ait plus de cigarette maintenant. Il faisait toujours attention pour en garder au moins deux pour le réveil, il se connaissait bien, il lui fallait sa dose de nicotine matinale.

Inspirer, expirer, il devait se concentrer pour se rappeler où il avait mis ses cigarettes si tentées qu'il en reste encore dans son appartement. Réfléchir aux dernières choses qu'il avait faite hier soir : Vers 21h il avait appelé le Juudaime pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il y avait du vent dehors alors il était sorti fumer sur son balcon, le vent frais l'apaisait étrangement. Ensuite, ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà ? Il essaya de se concentrer une peu plus, et bingo, oui c'était ça, n'étant pas particulièrement fatigué il s'était installé dans le canapé du salon pour regarder un film. Film qui s'il se souvient bien était particulièrement ennuyant, ça parlait d'une jeune fille adoptée qui recherchait sa mère biologique, il se rappelle vaguement avoir sommeillé en plein milieu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé d'aller se coucher. Il avait éteint la télévision grâce à la télécommande puis avait déposé son paquet dans le tiroir de l'entrée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait mis là déjà ? Enfin bon ça n'avait pas d'importance, maintenant il pouvait fumer.

Plus motivé que jamais il se précipita dans l'entrée pour aller chercher son dû, qu'il trouva bien dans la commode. Maintenant il fallait espérer qui lui en reste assez pour tenir jusqu'à son départ, malheureusement sa bonne étoile avait dû se faire la malle car leur nombre ne se limitait plus qu'à deux, le strict minimum pour survivre dès le matin. Il regarda l'horloge murale placée pile en face de l'entrée, elle indiquait 6h40, un autre soupir lui échappa, il ne tiendrait jamais encore une heure avec seulement deux cigarettes. En plus s'il allait en cours sans en acheter sa voulais dire passer toute la journée sans nicotine, proposition rejetée, il fallait qu'il aille en acheter avant d'aller chercher le Juudaime.

Il retourna donc une énième fois dans sa chambre en quelques minutes, attrapa sa sacoche contenant son porte-monnaie, fourra une cigarette entre ses lèvres, mit le paquet avec la dernière rescapée dans la poche d'une de ces vestes qu'il enfila, choppa au passage le briquet se trouvant sur la table basse du salon et sortit.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'un vent glacial l'accueillit, une excellente raison pour se dépêcher, en plus il vient de se souvenir que la pizza sera prête dans dix minutes, en temps normal il faudrait un petit quart d'heure juste pour arriver au tabac le plus proche. Réflexion faite il se mit à trottiner, de cette manière il reviendra peut-être à temps.

Quinze minutes plus tard le revoilà sur son palier, trottiner n'était pas une si mauvaise idée si on omet le fait que courir en fumant n'est pas vraiment pratique mais la chaleur de son corps a augmenté juste assez pour arriver à un seuil acceptable.

Il rentre enfin chez lui, l'horloge sonne 7h, l'odeur du café empli désormais tout l'appartement, signe qu'il doit enfin être fini. Gokudera commence par enlever sa veste, la chaleur de l'appartement en comparaison à celle de dehors est étouffante. Mais il n'ouvrira pas les fenêtres, l'odeur du café le matin est trop agréable, en parlant de café il serait grand temps d'en déguster.

Il sort un mug, s'empare de la cafetière et le rempli entièrement, trois sucres plus tard, une tasse dans une main, une part de pizza dans l'autre, assis sur le canapé, la télévision allumée il profite enfin de son petit-déjeuner. Il a même tout le temps qu'il lui faut pour ne pas se presser, trente-cinq minutes sont amplement suffisantes pour lui.

Cinq tasses de café et une pizza plus tard il se lève, attrape la vaisselle désormais sale et la laisse traîner dans l'évier, il verrait ça ce soir, en rentrant. À présent direction la salle de bain pour se refaire une toilette rapide : se brosser les dents, se passer un rapide coup de brosse sans oublier de se parfumer.

Une fois fini, il attrape son sac, sa veste, son baladeur sans oublier le plus important : les cigarettes et le briquet puis direction la maison du dixième du nom.

La suite de la matinée se passa plutôt bien si on passe le fait que le Juudaime lui a demandé de courir pour ne pas arriver en retard de peur de se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Lui n'a pas peur du chef du conseil de discipline et si ce n'était pas pour son Juudaime il arriverait en retard tous les jours, après tout le gardien du nuage avait déjà mordu à mort son boss et c'était inacceptable. Rien que pour ça il aimerait bien lui refaire le portrait.

Le plus amusant arriva après la pause déjeuné, comme chaque midi il avait mangé sur le toit de l'école avec le Juudaime et l'idiot de baseball et bien sûr après un repas fumer une cigarette est naturel. Hors cet idiot de Yamamoto refuse catégoriquement que quelqu'un fume en sa présence, il ne veut pas que la chose nommée « poison » ruine sa santé. Et puis de toute manière il est inconcevable de fumer en présence du dixième du nom, sa santé passant avant tout.

Alors Hayato attend que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentisse pour que ses deux amis retournent en classe. Même si au début son boss essayait de le convaincre de ne pas traîner s'il ne voulait pas que Hibari le trouve, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il s'était rendu compte que Gokudera avait besoin de fumer et qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de se faire prendre, au contraire il cherchait l'affrontement.

Une fois seul il put enfin sortir son paquet et s'allumer une cigarette, il inspira une bouchée et apprécia. Que ça faisait du bien de fumer après un repas, aussi indispensable qu'une bonne bouteille de champagne sur la table un jour de fête.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas une petite boule de poils s'approcher de lui, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses jambes. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la source de ce mystérieux propriétaire et il fut attendri en voyant un chaton se frotter à lui. Il se baissa et lui fît des caresses, ce chat était vraiment beau, un pelage d'un noir intense avec des œils couleur vert clair.

Mais que faisait un chat sur le toit de l'école ? Si jamais Hibari le trouvait cette pauvre petite bête se ferait sans doute jeter à la rue. Hibari et sa manie de faire respecter les règles avaient le don pour le mettre en colère, ne pouvait-il pas de temps en temps s'abstenir de jouer au flic ? Un jour il avait même osé lui faire la morale en plein milieu de la rue, ce jour-là si le Juudaime n'avait pas été présent il aurait sûrement tout détruit autour de lui. Foutu Hibari et foutu règles à la con.

Le pire de tout est qu'en ce moment ça tournait à l'obsession, il pensait au chef du conseil de discipline tout le temps ! Encore ce matin quand il était sorti acheter des cigarettes il avait remarqué un mur à moitié tagué, l'imbécile qui avait commencé ça s'était sûrement fait attraper par Hibari avant d'avoir fini, il aurait presque pu plaindre le pauvre idiot.

Hier soir avant de s'endormir il s'était demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Hibari en train de dormir. S'en doute que son visage serait enfin calme et serein, avec une douce respiration, il pourrait même en devenir attendrissant comme quand vous regardez un enfant dormir. Suite à cette profonde réflexion qu'il n'avouera bien entendu jamais avoir eu il s'était imaginé son visage en proie à toutes sortes d'émotions.

La joie, c'était étrange de s'imaginer son visage avec un autre sourire que celui sadique qu'il arbore quand il va mordre à mort quelqu'un, son bout de cerveau encore en état de marche lui avait alors envoyé une image un peu plus réaliste, un Hibari dont le visage serait toujours si froid mais dont les yeux étaient chaleureux. Il en avait frissonné, sur le coup il aurait tout donné pour voir ça en vraie.

La tristesse, une expression froide, des yeux neutres ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion mais des poids serrés, imaginer ça lui avait donné mal au cœur et il s'était questionné, Hibari aurait-il une telle expression s'il perdait l'un d'entre eux ?

Le plaisir, c'était vraiment embarrasant d'essayer d'imaginer ça mais son cerveau avait réagi plus vite que ses pensées et lui avait transmis une image des plus érotiques. Un Hibari allongé sur un lit, les vêtements débraillés, les cheveux moites, les yeux reflétant un plaisir infini et surtout des lèvres rosé, pulpeuse, dieu qu'il avait envie d'y goûter. Juste les effleurer lui serait suffisant et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre 2 uniquement centré sur Gokudera. Et ce n'est pas fini, une grosse partie du chapitre 3 sera aussi exclusivement centrée sur lui. Mais je me rattraperais avec Kyoya sur les autres chapitres.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé sur mon profil, le chapitre 3 ne sortira que le dimanche 25 Août. Donc je sortirais un chapitre toute les deux semaines.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 2, en espérant que l'attente pour le prochain ne soit pas trop longue.

Mokya.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre hier. Je m'excuse donc pour mon léger retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

Hanahime :

J'ai remarqué que tu es souvent la première (la? Je l'ai déduis du pseudo que tu utilises et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse) a commenté et je t'en remercie. Oui c'est aussi ce que j'ai conclus de mes différentes lectures alors j'ai fait de même, mais mes changements de points de vue sont assez impersonnels vu que je n'utilise pas le personnage en lui-même mais un narrateur externe.

halowii'n :

"Deux heures avant l'heure qu'il faut ?" O.o Levés 7h55 pour arriver à 8h30 ? Impossible pour moi-même si j'habite à côté, le matin c'est précieux, j'aime prendre mon temps. Désolé je raconte ma vie mais ça m'a pris un peu au dépourvu ^^'. Sinon pour Hayato j'ai compté le temps : appartement = maison de Tsuna ; attendre Yamamoto ; maison de Tsuna = école .

En fait pour le petit déjeuner j'ai fait selon mes goûts ^ . ^' Je mange salé le matin alors pour la fanfiction j'ai pris une pizza ensuite je vois bien Hayato boire du café alors je l'ai inclus et puis moi je trouve que le mélange passe bien, enfin comme il fume j'ai essayé d'allier le tout. Enfin je crois qu'il fume ? En fait je ne suis plus sure maintenant que j'y pense - . -' .

******Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le chapitre 2 de "Rencontre" !**  


* * *

Comment avait-il fait pour s'endormir ainsi ? Mystère, mais il était probablement exténué. Et pourquoi pensé t-il à des choses aussi gênantes maintenant ? Bon sang, il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler le fil de ses pensées. En parlant de ça, depuis quand avait-il pris ce chat dans ses bras et comment avait-il fait pour dormir dans cette position ? Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient en ce moment, il fallait qu'il se reprenne d'urgence. Il avait déjà entendu que les chats pouvaient dormir partout, au moins déjà une question de résolu et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà 7 minutes de retard, il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne où le Juudaime allait s'inquiéter.

Le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fît entendre et l'objet de ses tourments lui fît encore une fois la morale, lui prenant la tête. Il prit son temps pour finir sa cigarette, il n'allait pas se dépêcher pour ses beaux yeux mais c'est vrai qu'il avait de beaux yeux, d'un noir profond, ténébreux, hypnotisant, on aurait presque envie de se perdre dans ces prunelles. Misère, durant quelques secondes il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Gokudera consentit enfin à lui faire face et pendant une fraction de seconde il fût perturbé, l'image d'hier se superposait à son camarade, cependant il reprit bien vite ses esprits. Et au vu de l'expression de l'autre, qu'il imprima mentalement en la gardant dans un coin de son esprit, il n'était pas le plus perturbé des deux.

Amusant, le grand Hibari Kyoya venait d'être perturbé par la petite boule de poils qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un petit sourire lui échappa, c'était vraiment fascinant mais quelques informations lui échappaient encore et c'était un peu frustrant.

Informations très vite comblées par l'arrivée de Hibird, il devra penser à remercier ce petit oiseau un jour. Il trouvait particulièrement intéressant d'avoir un moyen de pression sur son homologue, il se mît à réfléchir pendant que l'autre le fusillait du regard. Que pouvait-il exiger en échange de son silence ? Il le détailla, les sourcils froncés, les yeux lançant des éclairs, si un regard pouvait tuer il serait déjà mort, un petit nez fin, tiens c'était bien la première fois qu'il le remarquait et ça avait un côté mignon.

Et ces fines lèvres à l'apparence douce, tellement tentatrice, jamais il ne pourrait un jour les approcher d'assez près pour pouvoir vérifier. Quoique...il avait peut-être une idée, et celle-ci avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Finalement il était loin du compte, ces lèvres étaient encore plus douces qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, tout simplement exquises.

Si la perspective de recommencer n'était pas aussi dangereuse pour sa vie il l'aurait fait sans hésité. Pas qu'il est peur de faire un voyage plus ou moins prolongé à l'hôpital mais le Juudaime se serait sans doute fait un sang d'encre pour lui et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'inquiéter.

Il repartit donc en cours le sourire aux lèvres, assez content de lui mais sûr et certain que le lendemain à l'heure exacte où le compromis prendrait fin il se ferait mordre à mort et il se dit que pour une fois la colère de Hibari serait peut-être justifié.

* * *

À présent il est sur le chemin du retour accompagné de son cher boss et de Yamamoto, il écoute d'une oreille l'idiot parler de baseball. Plus concentrer sur la liste de course mentale qu'il est en train d'effectuer, ce matin il s'était fait la réflexion que le frigidaire était vide. Ce qui implique d'acheter du lait, ce qu'il aime boire un bon chocolat chaud en rentrant des cours, ça lui liquéfie le cerveau et il peut se détendre pendant une bonne heure à l'inverse du café qui lui redonne de l'énergie, du moins pendant un temps.

En parlant de sa boisson favorite il en achètera aussi, on n'est jamais trop prudent une panne soudaine de café pouvais bouleverser sa journée. Il prendrait aussi des fruits, légumes et viandes variées, des conserves et du congelé, pizza, tarte...de quoi pouvoir tenir une semaine au moins parce qu'il n'aime pas trop faire les courses.

Arrive le moment où la maison du juudaime est en vue, ils se disent au revoir et se séparent. Gokudera doit à son plus grand malheur partager encore quelques pâtés de maisons avec Yamamoto et se coltine seul par la même occasion son blabla interminable sur le baseball. Il y a des moments comme ça où on aimerait être une petite souris pour pouvoir se cacher, et là Hayato aimerait pouvoir se cacher parce qu'il craint pour sa santé mentale, faites qu'ils arrivent vite au croisement qui les séparent où il ne répond plus de rien.

Sa bonne étoile doit être revenue car son vœu s'exhausse, heureusement son cerveau a été sauvé juste à temps, une minute de plus et il se serait probablement tapé la tête contre le mur à défaut de ne pouvoir s'en prendre sérieusement au coupable.

Il passe à la supérette du coin avant de rentrée, la caissière est une dame charmante d'une soixante d'années, il adore parler avec elle, c'est toujours instructif et ses anecdotes sont vraiment drôles.

Les provisions faites il rentre chez lui. Une fois arrivé il se déchausse, pose son sac dans l'entrée et va faire tourner une première machine à laver, ça devrait prendre deux bonnes heures, il aura le temps de se détendre avant de devoir aller à la laverie faire sécher son linge.

En attendant il fait la vaisselle resté en plan le matin même puis fait chauffer du lait, le rituel du chocolat chaud, un de ces moments préféré. Il essuie son mug encore mouillé et y verse cinq bonnes cuillères de cacao puis finit de le remplir avec le lait chaud, attrape une petite cuillère pour touiller le tout et va s'écrouler dans le canapé.

Un chocolat chaud plus tard, le monde des songes l'emporte. Quand il se réveille il est l'heure d'aller à la laverie. Paré de son linge encore humide et d'un livre de cour, livre qui lui servira en attendant la fin du séchage, il va à la laverie. Une heure plus tard il est de retour chez lui.

Et bien qu'il soit déjà 20h00 il n'a pas faim, il a rarement fin le soir, raison pour laquelle il mange tant le matin. De bonne humeur il décide d'aller faire un tour dehors, le parc ne se trouvant pas très loin, à cette heure-ci personne ne devrait y passer sauf Hibari pendant sa ronde.

Une fois dehors il constate que l'air est beaucoup moins froid que celui de la veille. Ce qu'il aime être ainsi, assis sur une balançoire, seule, sans bruit de voiture ou de discussions, juste lui et le ciel. Pause détente qui ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il entendit un cri féminin percer le silence. D'un bon il se lève, attentif, il n'est pas le genre de salaud qui laisse une personne se faire agresser sans réagir. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche il trouve quatre bouffons entourant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- « Hé ! Vous en prendre à une jeune femme en pleine nuit est typique des faibles. » Lança Gokudera à quelques pas d'eux.

- « Oh le minus il a un problème ? Pourquoi tu retournerais pas chez Papa-Maman, gamin. » Répondit l'homme qui semblait être le meneur.

- « Hum. Seul les lâches s'en prennent à une femme alors vient pas me faire la leçon, ordure. » Rétorqua Gokudera.

Les quatre hommes blessés dans leur orgueil d'être ainsi traité par un gamin s'avancèrent vers Hayato. Celui-ci pas intimidé pour autant leur darda un regard empli de mépris, qu'ils prirent très mal et sortirent des couteaux. Hayato fît un geste de la main à la femme pétrifié de peur lui signifiant de partir, ce qu'elle fît sans demander son reste. Ils voulaient jouer ? Alors Hayato allait jouer, quand il sortit ses bâtons de dynamites les hommes en face de lui devinrent blanc. Pourquoi un gamin se promenait avec de la dynamite ? Tandis que le dit gamin lui jubilait, il allait pouvoir se défouler, extériorisé toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie quand Yamamoto n'avait pas arrêté de parler de son stupide sport.

Il y pensa quand il balança ses trois premiers bâtons, le quatrième et le cinquième étant pour la frustration dirigée contre Hibari, quelle que soit la sorte de frustration, les autres avaient été lancés pour la forme. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il réalise que les quatre hommes sont à terre, inconscient.

Un bruissement se fait entendre et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte un bâton est déjà lancé, quelques secondes plus tard il explose et le bruit caractéristique d'un animal blessé retentit. Il jure, manquait plus que ça.

Il avance prudemment vers le petit buisson, une fois arrivé devant il se penche pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. En identifiant le petit animal il se fige, bonté divine, il a fallu que sa tombe sur lui. Pourquoi sur tous les animaux vivant sur cette terre sa dynamite est tombé sur celui-là ?

Il prend l'animal blessé dans ses bras et part en direction de son appartement. Pour croiser ce chat deux fois dans la même journée il doit vraiment avoir un Karma pourri.

Il sut que cette journée était trop belle pour bien finir quand il découvrit Hibari attendant devant la porte de son appartement.

* * *

De son côté l'après-midi de Kyoya s'était plutôt bien passé en exemptant le petit incident du toit. Il n'avait dû mordre à mort qu'un seul élève, ça démontrait que les autres respectaient le règlement de l'école. Une fois ses obligations finies, il avait rejoint sa classe où un herbivore lui avait donné envie de le mordre à mort avec un simple « Hibari ! Comment ça se fait que tu arrives en plein milieu du cours sans que personne ne dise rien ? C'est EXTRÊME ! » . Après avoir réfréné ses pulsions meurtrières, non que Hibari ne se soucis du sort de cet herbivore mais les meurtres sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école, il se concentra sur les cours qui précisons le, ne lui servaient à rien vu son niveau.

Bien entendu il partit de sa classe 15 minutes avant la fin du cours, ses obligations passant avant tout et soyons honnêtes s'il était resté là-bas une minute de plus il aurait sûrement mordu à mort ce professeur parce que ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi soporifique.

Une fois l'école normalement vide il fît sa dernière ronde en ayant préalablement laissé disposer Kusakabe et les autres membres du comité de discipline. À 18h45 il sortit définitivement de sa chère école, tout du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette journée.

Cependant il n'avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, pas que ce ne soit pas accueillant mais il préfère le calme au long discourt assommant et sans aucune importance de sa mère. Non pas qu'il ne l'apprécie pas mais elle a la même manie que ces herbivores, elle n'arrête pas de parler. Pourtant à l'origine elle est une carnivore, tout ça à cause de la mauvaise influence de son père herbivore.

En plus cet idiot lui a fourré une idée complètement stupide dans la tête et maintenant elle essaye de tomber enceinte. Voir cet herbivore tourner autour de sa mère ne lui plaît pas mais alors pas du tout, surtout quand celui-ci veut s'accoupler. Il a déjà pensé à le mordre à mort mais il redoute un peu les représailles que lui fera subir sa génitrice, pas qu'il en ait peur mais disons que mettre une maman carnivore en colère peut avoir de terribles conséquences. Vaux mieux la jouer fine et trouvé un autre moyen de le dissuader de continuer son petit manège.

Le problème est que cet homme a beau être herbivore il est intelligent et a développé un instinct de survie assez impressionnant pour son espèce en vivant en permanence près de carnivores. Ce qui ne rend pas la tâche facile à Hibari, maudit herbivore. Pourquoi sa mère ne s'était pas mariée avec un carnivore ? Après réflexion il ne valait mieux pas, il lui avait déjà demandé et elle lui avait répondu que deux carnivores ne peuvent avoir une relation saine ensemble. Combats, méfiance, envie de dominer l'autre ne sont pas vraiment de bonne base pour un couple. Ensuite elle était partie dans son monologue du « quand tu rencontres le bon herbivore et que tu tombe amoureux c'est merveilleux, un peu comme ton père et moi... » il avait arrêté d'écouter à partir de là.

Une brillante idée lui vînt à l'esprit, cet homme est un herbivore avec un niveau supérieur à la moyenne certes mais ça restait un herbivore. Il suffirait donc de lui donner un appât pour qu'il se détourne de son but. Maintenant reste plus qu'à lui trouver une occupation, il voulait un bébé, il aura donc un bébé. Hibari ira lui acheter un bébé chien, les herbivores adorent ces animaux cependant il reste encore à enlever cette idée stupide de la tête de sa mère, et ça c'est un peu plus difficile que de tromper un herbivore.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ma partie préférée de ce chapitre est l'intense réflexion de Kyoya vis-à-vis de son père. J'ai passé un très bon moment à l'écrire et je crois que des trois chapitres c'est le moment que je préfère le plus. Alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'il vous amuse autant que moi.

Je posterais le chapitre 4 d'ici deux semaines, je ne vais pas vous donner de date exacte comme la dernière fois parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fini. ( Ce qui était le cas du chapitre 3 ... et je l'ai pas posté à temps ...*honte à moi* enfin bref ^^ )

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

À bientôt,

Mokya.


End file.
